Bat—Raven War
A short but very eventful war that occurred during the events of the Roleplay. Although the Bats won and Raven HQ was destroyed, this ended up serving as one of the reasons for the scattered ravens to finally unite as a single tribe once more. Perhaps this was Bliston's intention all along? Only time will tell... Catalysts * Rawlin's nonstop assault on the Eagles. * Bliston putting his plan into action earlier than originally intended. * The WRM ravens launching their full assault on TI to finally reclaim Raven HQ. Goals Wings Row Monarchy Ravens * Drive Rawlin's forces from Eagle Spire. * Take back Raven HQ. * Convert or defeat all TI ravens. Talon Industries Ravens * Destroy the Eagles/bring down Eagle Spire. * Prevent the WRM Ravens from taking Raven HQ. * Prevent the bats from claiming the MMSC. Bat Tribe * Defeat the TI ravens at Eagle Spire. * Take the MMSC/use it to frame the ravens for stopping Mount Cavora's Chi falls * Destroy the MMSC, Raven HQ, and all TI ravens in the HQ. * Drive the WRM ravens out of the Great Desert. Battles * Battle of Eagle Spire—Combatants: Eagles, WRM Ravens, TI Ravens, Bats*|** * Battle of Raven HQ—Combatants: WRM Ravens, TI Ravens, Bats, Scorpions* *These are also considered battles in the Raven Civil War. **These are also considered battles in the Chima Civil War. Results * Rawlin's defeat and disappearance. * Bliston's disappearence and return. * Freedom of Eagle Spire. * Fall of Talon Industries. * Draining of Cavora's Chi. * Destruction of MMSC and Raven HQ. * WRM migration from the Great Desert. * TI remnants eventually merging with WRM. Summary (Excerpted from Bliston's page) By that time, the civil war in Chima had been dragging on far longer after the Battle of Lion City ended. Rawlin was persistent in trying to destroy the Eagle Tribe no matter what. Even the patient Bliston eventually became fed up and decided to intervene. Bliston became enraged at Rawlin's continued illogical actions, and took his army to Eagle Spire, piloting his new command ship, The Bat Javelin. The Bat army attacked the Talon Industries ravens there, temporarily joining forces with the Eagles and the WRM ravens. With three armies fighting them, the TI ravens didn't stand a chance; all of their flying vehicles were destroyed, and their damaged MMSC drifted into the Iron Mountains. Duel with Rawlin Bliston left the Bat Javelin and flew into the room of the spire that Rawlin was in (after a Wing Striker had ejected its pilot and crashed into it). A bat took the injured eagle leader to his hospital, while Bliston held a sword at the neck of Rawlin's mother, Erlin, and demanded Rawlin duel him. After Rawlin accepted the duel, Bliston tossed Erlin out the window and engaged in a furious duel of the fates with Rawlin. Both of the chi-powered fighters flew through and around Eagle Spire as they clashed, eventually coming to a reconstruction zone. As Rawlin's Chi powered waned and eventually ran out, Bliston was still immensely powerful, so he smashed Rawlin through a stone wall. Bliston followed through the wall, and as Rawlin tried to get back up, Bliston broke the warmonger's wing with his bare hands, rendering Rawlin unable to fly. Bliston grabbed Rawlin by the wing and tossed him into another wall (this one fractured on first impact, but wasn't destroyed yet). Then, with his last bit of chi energy, Bliston kicked Rawlin through the wall, breaking a hole open in it and blasting Rawlin out of the spire. Rawlin fell into the mist surrounding the spire, and was never seen again for a long time. Aftermath After defeating Rawlin, Bliston was smashed through the same wall by the arm of an eagle construction vehicle piloted by a vengeful Erlin. The pilots of the Bat Javelin immediately destroyed the crane and killed Erlin, but Bliston fell into the fog and disappeared. Soon, the odd Scorpion Scientist Scorden Freeman arrived at Eagle Spire and attempted to turn the eagles against the bats, via eagle led RPG fire from a certain Edessa Cubbage, only to fail and be driven off thanks to Brakket’s marksmanship of shooting dow numerous RPG rockets. All of the scattered Wing Strikers in the skies around the spire regrouped and flew back to Bat HQ. Cold War Although the bats had been winning the war with the ravens, both sides became stuck at a stalemate after the loss of their leaders. Following the disappearance of Rawlin and Bliston, most of the remaining TI ravens regrouped in Raven HQ, only to be outnumbered by the WRM ravens there. As the civil war among the ravens continued, the bats went on with Bliston's plan. Meanwhile, Bliston was seen flying through the fog above the Iron Mountains. He was attacked by the lion pilot Leonard, who mistook Bliston for a raven. Bliston destroyed the wing of Leonard's jet and caused it to crash into the Arctic Northern Region beyond the Iron Mountains. This was also where the MMSC had crashed. After plugging chi and swallowing an additional orb, Bliston powered up, hooked a chain to the MMSC, and managed to pull it back up into the skies of Chima. Bliston and the bats inside the MMSC (having triumphed over the ravens and dumped them into the northern regions) rendezvoused with the Bat Javelin and the bats who'd collected spider webs. When the group met up in the Iron Mountains, Bliston took all the vehicles inside the MMSC. The MMSC glided to Mount Cavora using its single remaining booster, and the bats used the spiderwebs to block the chi falls and steal all the chi. They concealed themselves in the MMSC as they did so, tricking most of the inland animals into thinking the ravens stopped the chi fall (for this was part of Bliston's plan). The Bat army then attacked Raven HQ, and after evacuating the bats, removing the chi, and filling it with explosives, Bliston crashed the MMSC into the raven HQ's main tower. This caused a huge explosion, completely destroying the MMSC, the tower, and all the TI ravens inside. Bliston and the bats then powered up with their new, huge chi supply, and opened fire on the wrecked raven city, completely destroying it all. They then returned to Bat HQ, where Bliston praised Balthazar for his time leading the bats, and promoted him to Grand Admiral of the Bat Navy. Category:Wars Category:Bats Category:Ravens Category:Crawlers Category:Talon Industries Category:Wings Row Monarchy Category:All Articles